Fan Art Gallery
Here you can share your parody universe fan arts; be it shoops, drawings or Flash! Add 5 or more of your work and you can have your own section! Note that once uploaded your fanarts become a Creative Commons-licensed works. Das Reich Fanart_Celebrate_#1.jpg|Fanart Celebrate #1!! Thanks to all the requests!! And heil for the first 10 requests!! Das reich.jpg Krebs und BurgdorfSD.png|The 'adorable ' couple Himmler cartoon.jpg|HIMMLAR! Closet of doom.jpg|Krebs meets General Chuikov Scene. Krebs und Burgdorf.jpg|The Downfall couple on troubled times Junge.jpg DOWNFALL.jpg|DOWNFALL characters are FALLINGDOWN!! Heinrich.PNG WarLeaders WWII.jpg Blondi dog.jpg Nacht der Untoten.jpg|The Night of The Undead Wehrmacht Soldiers. Masters of Antics.jpg|Fegelein, Lt. Werner, Tukhachevsky and Merriman in a group photo (requested: Blakegripling ph) Schenck und Muller.jpg|Schenck and his pal Krebs characterdesign.jpg|Krebs in the making Koller.jpg|Nein. Koller Das Reich.jpg|Kral Koller Parkington Sniping by Das reich.jpg|Sam the Sniper (requested: Blakegripling ph) Mikhail_Tuhachevskii.jpg|Tukhachevsky?? Merriman_fegel_tukha.jpg|Fege/Merriman fanart (requested: A Wikia contributor ) Peter Kranz.jpg|Fanart of Peter Kranz (requested: A Wikia contributor) Juan_Mallory.jpg|John Mallory and Juan Miranda (requested: A. Rand ) Fegel_Tukhy.jpg Hitler_Drawing_Swastika.jpg Hitler_und_NAZI.jpg|*Rants* SD_Desert_Fox_Rommel.jpg|Erwin 'Desert Fox' Rommel Waffen_SS.jpg|Gunsche, Fegelein, Himmler Tellermann_dasreich.jpg|Fanart of Tellermann (requested: A Wikia contributor) Himmler the chicken farmer.jpg|Chicken farmer Himmler Masters of Antics doll.jpg Kerbs_Burgdorf.jpg|WTF?? Fegel.jpg|FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!! FEGELEIN!!! Jodl-paint.jpg K.Koller.jpg Speer_DR.jpg Linge.jpg Wehrmacht.jpg Das boot.jpg|Das Boot! (Willenbrock, 2nd Lieutenant, Lt. Werner, 1st Lieutenant) DF-Allstar.jpg|Top 8 Untergang characters! (seriously...this pic is a sketch..I'll upload the other version as soon as I finished.) Hans_K.jpg|Painting Hans Krebs by using water color :D Ion.jpg|Ion Antonescu (requested: Benad361) Hanna.jpg|Hanna Reitsch (requested: notoriousrob01) Gunsche_Tank.jpg|Chibi Günsche with the Tank ;) (requested: Wilwarin9 ) H.Goring.jpg|Göring in a room full of food lol (requested: FegeleinParodies ) RIPTrololo.jpg|Trololo~~ (requested: Zachary12345 ) Kit_in_wonderland.jpg|Kit *in wonderland* (requested: Blakegripling ph ) Nikitin - Kalinka.jpg|Nikitin in Kalinka song. (requested: fikamar27) L4A.jpg|New game for Reich Studio©! It's time to kick some nazi-zombies asses! StalinvsPuton.jpg|Stalin vs. Putin (requested: Dimitri277 ) DU_parody_promote.png|It's the END... where ANTICS starts... Ani Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody (Shadow art ver.).png|Fegelein in Bad Apple!! parody Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody.png|...without shadows XD Yukkuri egelein.png|Fegelkkuri Yukkuri Krebs.png|Krebskkuri Yukkuri Gunsche.png|Gunschekkuri Ange Hitler XD.png|Ange cosplaying as Hitler Burgdrof in Bad Apple Parody.png|Burgdrof in Bad Apple!! parody Battler Fegelein =D.png|Battler as Fegelein Eva in Bad Apple Parody.png|Bad Apple!!-ized Eva Lissie and Himmler in Bad Apple!! Parody.png|Lissie and Himmler in Bad Apple Tradul in Bad Apple parody.png|Traudl in Bad Apple Krebs in Bad Apple.png|Krebs in Bad Apple Parody Gerta in Bad Apple.png|Gerda in Bad Apple Hitler in Bad Apple.png|Hitler in Bad Apple!! Goebbles in Bad Apple Parody.png|Goebbles in Bad Apple!! Lissie and Himmler in Bad Apple!! Parody(Edit).png|Edited version due of the nazi armband thing Inge in badApple.png|Inge in Bad Apple!! Parody Happy Birthday Hitler from Fegelein XD.png|Happy Birthday Hitler! from Fegelein :D Kit in Bad Apple.png|Kit in Bad Apple Hans in Bad Apple.png|Hans and Blurred Eva in Bad Apple Ange Hitler sprite.png OMKC fansprites.png FEGELAIN!FEGELEIN!FEGELEIN!.PNG|First Fegelein fan art snice last March Inge-Beatorichee sprite.png Gretl in Bad Apple!!.PNG|Gretl Wilhem and Peter in Bad Apple.png|Wilhem and Peter Speer in Bad Apple!! parody.png|Speer in Bad Apple!! Sam in bad Apple!! parody.png|Sam Erna in Bad Apple!!.png|Erna Burgkrebs.png|''Because i love you,my love Krebs...'' Gunsche in Bad Apple!!.png|Gunsche Trapped Antics Fegelein.png Speer.png FHPKoller.png Jodl.png Gunschejohnnomonster.png Rei.png HimmlerFHP.png|Himmler by Johnnomonster Fegelein in every unterganger.png|Fegelein in every Unterganger Linge.png|Linge by Johnnomonster Goring.png|Goring by Johnnomonster Donitz.png|Donitz by Johnnomonster krebsundburgdorf.png|Krebs und Burgdorf by Johnnomonster Goring Donalds.png|Göring at McDonalds Goring Subway.png|Göring at Subway Goring Pizza Hut.png|Göring at Pizza Hut Goring Weightwatchers.png|Göring at Weightwatchers Goring Kitchen.png|Göring at a kitchen Goring KFC.png|Göring at KFC Goring Burger King.png|Göring at Burger King Al Fegel.png|Terrorist Fegelein Der UnterKREMLIN.png|Der Unterkremlin Mfaizsyahmi Jodl by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Jodl. Koller by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|"Nein." ~Koller. Speer by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Speer. Looks somewhat like Jose Rizal. Himmler by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Himmler!! Jodl Hitler Gasmask Goliath.png Stalin Leo.jpg Jodl Gasmask Goliath.png Dolfie Doll.png|Hitler is trapped... and we're not sure if he's dead too. By mfaizsyahmi. Requested by subtitlecomedy. Burgdoll.jpg|Burgy dolly needs some vodka botched Hermann Fegelein painting.png|Himmler tried... Fikamar27 Hitler-Gunsche-Fegelein.jpg|Behind of Hitler Review Scene by Fikamar27. Burgdof Gombalin Krebs.jpg|Burgdorf Saying Love Words To Krebs by Fikamar27. Dead Stuff.jpg|Downfall Character's reaction if their stuff dead By Fikamar27. KrebsBurgdorfweddingcard1.png|Krebs und Burgdorf Wedding Card photo (front cover) and Production of the card (back cover) by Fikamar27. KrebsBurgdorfweddingcard2.png|Inside of Krebs und Burgdorf Wedding Card by Fikamar27. Chuikov_Friends.jpg|Left to right : Simonov, Chuikov, Dolmatovsky Stick-Normal-Flegel.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Erna Flegel Stick-Normal-Goring.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Hermann Goring Stick-Normal-Blanter.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Matvey Blanter Stick-Normal-Keitel.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Wilhelm Keitel Stick-Normal-Himmler.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Heinrich Himmler (requested by FegeleinParodies) Stick-Normal-Speer.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Albert Speer Stick-Normal-Misch.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Rochus Misch Stick-Normal-Traudl.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Traudl Junge Stick-Normal-Chuikov.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Vasily Chuikov Das Reich Drawing.jpg|Das Reich in Drawing Original Version (requested by Das Reich) Das Reich Drawing-Finishing.jpg|Das Reich in Drawing (Finishing Version) Hitler Plans Scene 2.jpg|Hitler Plans Scene (Jodl objected and Hitler rants) in Stick Figure WonkyTonkBotty krebrape.png|Krebs getting bumraped by Salad Fingers.|link=http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/6460/krebrape.png kranzinglikeaboss.png|Peter Kranz, admidst the Flash battlefield. Hogltankduel.png|Hogl and his firing squad dukin' it out in the trenches against Master Chief and some Tankmen Your attempt to pet traudl is an epic failure..png|Your attempt to touch Traudl's titty is a failure; by WonkyTonkBotty notevenfegel.png|Uh-oh...not even Fegelein can survive a wrath like this... Dolfycz.png|'Dolfy sees your pathetic attempt at trolling and rigging UOTM contests... Notimpressed.png|...he is anything but impressed. uhoh.png|The worst moment of Hitler's life...when being wedgied AND sodomized with barbed wired dynamite by Fegelein himself. Mfpmf.png|Mein Fäilure, pull Mein Fïnger!! goebbelsrally.png|A Goebbels rally...attended by Hogl, Krebs, Burgdorf, Goering and Gunsche?! TANKNOMS.png|Goering eating part of his "balanced" diet...delicious Tankmen! eeeeeeek.png|Weidling announcing that all channels except TLC and MTV have been taken off the air uhoh2.png|Hogl aboard the Hindenburg, about to suffer an ill-fated deja vu. ohnoes.png|See, I told you so. Dolfy trollercoaster chase.png|'Dolfy getting chased by a (t)roller-coaster. Subtitlecomedy File:Definitely verrat.jpg|''Definitely, Verrat.'' File:The Godfuhrer.jpg|Dolfy as a gangster. File:Very Funny Fegelein.jpg|Very Funny, Fegelein. File:The Fuhrer.jpg|Ditto. File:Vodka Maybe.jpg|Burgdorf's latest single. File:Kittredge and the Crew.jpg|Kit along with her Führerbunker mates. Now guess who's sitting on Jodl's shoulder. File:Skyfall Dolfy.jpg|Dolfy in his most badass role yet. File:Dolfy defeats Obama.jpg|Contrary to mainstream news accounts, it was Dolfy who actually won. Or so does this photo say. File:Dolfy versus fege.jpg|Undoubtedly the fight of the century. FegelStationChannel Hilfe Medic.png|Universal Soldier: Project Untergang FegelHulud.jpg|Fegel-Hulud, The Worm Who Is An Antic Master Downfall parodies flashpoint by fegelcineplex-d584z9d.png|Downfall Parodies: Flashpoint Nicolas_Fegelein.png|Nicolas Fegelein. You don't say, Dolfy? MabusParodies Krabs.jpg|The Krebs Krab (Mappointus Krebsus). Hitler Arrow.jpg|It's now Antic-que history. DictatorAntics DictatorAntics Outro.png|DictatorAntics' Team Fortress 2 spoof Mona-fegel.jpg|The Mona Fegel Homework.jpg|Homework is like Göring... Eating all the time last_supper wo fart.png|Hitler's last supper Admiral Jodl.png|Admiral Jodl AtomicAntics AtomicAntics Unicorn Hitler.jpg|Unicorn Hitler AtomicAntics Eva and Fegelein.jpg|Eva and Fegelein AtomicAntics Hitler The Bride.jpg|Hitler the Bride AtomicAntics goebbels in a speedo.jpg|Goebbels in a speedo AtomicAntics hitler is Big Worm.jpg|Hitler is Big Worm AtomicAntics Hitler's Eva Douche.jpg|Hitler's Eva Douche AtomicAntics Grawitz.jpg|Grawitz AtomicAntics Gay Krebs and Burgdorf.jpg|Gay Krebs and Burgdorf AtomicAntics More gay Nazis.jpg|More gay Nazis. AtomicAntics Gay Gunsche and Himmler.jpg|Gay Gunsche and Himmler AtomicAntics Himmler as Smokey.jpg|Himmler as Smokey AtomicAntics oprahhimmlereating4.jpg|Oprah and Himmler dining together AtomicAntics barbershop6.jpg AtomicAntics fegelandplay.pg.jpg AtomicAntics hitlercoolio.jpg AtomicAntics hitlerwhiteshirt1.jpg AtomicAntics rickjameshitler.jpg AtomicAntics hitlerbraids.jpg Others Httf.png|By Tohtrules659. TOOOOT! TOOOOOT! copy.jpg|''TOOOOT! TOOOOOT!'' By smoglessbutton4 THE göRING.png|Göring, ja 292799_497743986916178_1128133057_n.jpg|by sarahsktr Dolfy commie.png|by KnightTemplar1922 Hitlerminator.jpg|Hitlerminator By ThatBunnyBoy Hitler Gets Arrested By Fegelein.jpg|Hitler Gets Arrested by fegelein By Thatbunnyboy Sarahsktr cartoon fanart.jpg|by sarahsktr Sarahsktr cartoon fanart 2.jpg|by sarahsktr External links *Photoshopped Downfall Scenes (DPF) - Fan arts by AtomicAntics in the forum Category:Galleries Category:Parodies